This will be your time, Twilight Sparkle!
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: One-shot. Celestia notices that Twilight is starting to fear that she can't live up to being a princess. So she decides a visit from a special friend is just what Twilight needs. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: Transformers and My Little Pony do not belong to me. Neither does the song, which belongs to the awesome Stan Bush!**

**This story was inspired by the many TF/MLP crossovers that I have come upon. This story takes place some time after Magical Mystery Cure, where Twilight has become an alicorn. As for the timeline for the Autobots, they are not based on any specific crossover fic but rather on the concept of TF/MLP crossovers in general. **

**And yes, this is about Princess Twilight Sparkle. I won't deny that I was put off by the idea at first but now I'm pretty cool with it. Alicorn or not, Twilight is Twilight. All I can do is hope that the writers do a good job with what they have. And here's hoping you all enjoy the story. Now on with the show!**

**This will be your time, Twilight Sparkle!**

In the magical land of Equestria, within the kingdom of Canterlot, Princess Celestia, one of the co rulers of the land, was inside her chambers, preparing to send a message to a very special friend. Celestia smiled to herself. _A visit from him is just the thing Twilight needs. _She thought to herself with a smile. At that moment, there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Celestia called.

"It's me, sister. May I come in?" called the voice of Celestia's younger sister, Princess Luna. Celestia smiled.

"Of course, little sister. Come in."

The doorknobs to her room were shrouded in blue light as they were softly opened by Luna's magic. Luna herself walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You wished to see me, Celestia?" Luna asked, curiously.

Celestia nodded. "I did not interrupt you from anything important did I?" She asked to be sure.

Luna shook her head. "Not all. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"I wished to speak to you about Twilight."

Luna was confused by this. "Twilight? Why? Is something wrong?" Luna had always been rather fond of Twilight. Not only did she and her friends restore her from the corruptness of Nightmare Moon, but Twilight was the first pony aside from her sister to befriend her. Luna still remembered her debut at Ponyville's Nightmare Night very well. It had not been the best of nights at first but Twilight helped her befriend the ponies of Ponyville and make Nightmare Night a grand night after all.

"Not...quite," Celestia replied, leaving Luna even more confused than she already was. "What I mean is, there is nothing wrong as in no immediate threat or danger to Equestria, but this involves Twilight personally."

"Oh?" Luna asked, still not sure what was going on.

"It seems that Twilight is still having trouble adjusting to being a princess."

Ah, now things were starting to make since. Not much time had passed since Twilight finished the great spell left by Starswirld the Bearded and became an alicorn much like Celestia, Luna, and their niece Princess Cadance.

"What seems to be the trouble, though?" Luna asked. "Twilight certainly seemed happy following her coronation."

"I have reason to believe that Twilight has been doing research into the lives of princesses, or at least royalty in general" Celestia smiled fondly. "My faithful student couldn't resist seeing if there was anything to learn."

"I believe she will do wonderfully," Luna said with a smile. "She has already proven herself beyond expectations. And she has her friends to help her. Just as we helped each other through our hardships."

"That is true, but Twilight's duties will require much from her. And as much as I wish otherwise, her friends will not always be able to help her. You know this just as much as I do."

Luna nodded.

"But Twilight still young," Celestia went on. "And I fear that both her new responsibilities along with the high expectations she has for herself may overcome her. I do not wish for Twilight to be miserable."

"Nor do I," Luna said sympathetically. "What should we do, my sister?"

"I have decided to throw a special party here in Canterlot to help encourage Twilight. I am preparing to invite Princess Cadance and Shining Armor as well."

"A...party?"

"Of course," Celestia's smile widened slightly. "I am also inviting a very special guest to come and speak with Twilight. I believe he will certainly lift Twilight's spirits far more than even any of us could."

"He?" Luna asked, her voice full of suspicion. "Who is this _He_, sister?"

Celestia smiled. "A being who has shouldered the burden of leadership far longer than you or I, little sister. One who, despite millenia of hardship, conflict, and loss, still remains one of the strongest, noblest, and most compassionate beings I have ever had the honor of meeting."

Luna's eyes widened as she gasped. "Sister...do you mean?"

"Yes. I wish for _him_ to return to Equestria and talk to Twilight."

Luna was all smiles now. "Oh, sister. That is a wonderful idea! Twilight absolutely adored _him_."

"In fact, I was preparing to send him a message, inviting him to come," Celestia said. Seeing the confused look on Luna's face, she explained. "I had managed to form a magic connection between us for some time. It should allow me to be able to communicate with him.."

"Oh?" Luna asked, her voice now filled with mischief. "Is there a particular reason you had formed a connection between the two of you?"

Celestia rolled her eyes playfully. "You are jumping to conclusions, Luna."

"And you did not deny it," Luna added with a little smirk.

"Come now, little sister," Celestia said, trying to change topic. "Would you like to help me?"

"Talk to the great warriors who saved our world from the threat of the evil?" Luna asked. "I would be honored to." Then she realized something. "But...how is he going to come to Equestria?"

Celestia smiled. "I happen to know a certain spell..."

* * *

Some time later, Princess Twilight had gotten a letter from Princess Celestia asking for her and her friends to come to Canterlot for some kind of surprise. Needless to say, Pinkie Pie had been over the moon (not literally, thank goodness) over it. The others were just as excited as well. As much as they loved Ponyville, it was always fun riding to Canterlot and spending time with the princesses. Luna had become a lot more sociable with them following Twilight becoming a princess too. Cadance and Shining Armor were able to visit now and then but mainly had to stick with their duties at the Crystal Empire.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Fluttershy said, though her voice had only raised slightly.

"I wonder what this surprise the princess has in store for us," Rarity wondered aloud. An elegant hat on top her head.

"It's probably an awesome wonderfully incredible super secret party!" Pinkie cried out excitedly.

"We haven't been to Canterlot in like, forever," Rainbow Dash noted.

"It was sure nice of the princess to invite us," Applejack said. "But Ah wonder what's the occasion."

"Occasion?" Rainbow Dash repeated. "She's the princess. She can do this kinda stuff whenever she feels like it."

"Unfortunately, no."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the last member of their little group. Sitting in the back, her nose deep in a book, was Twilight Sparkle. Her wings were folded to her side and the sunlight through the window lightly reflected off her tiara.

"As nice as it would be throw parties whenever she felt like it, Princess Celestia, and any princess for that matter, often find themselves overseeing the various needs to their kingdoms. As such, the times for celebrations and parties can only be thrown at available times."

"Uh...you okay, Twi?" Applejack asked, looking over at her friend.

"I'm sorry," Twilight said as she used her magic to put the book down. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

Applejack gave her friend a comforting smile. "Twi, I think ya putting too much thought into this princess thing."

"But I need to be a good princess! Look at Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Cadance! How can I ever hope to be_ half_ as good a princess as they are?"

While there was no _exact _book on how to be a princess, Twilight discovered there were variety of books that dealt with the customs of royalty. How to talk, how to dress, how to eat, _royal duties. _This princess stuff was proving to be a lot tougher than she expected. And in typical Twilight fashion, the young alicorn was starting to get a little carried away with worry.

"Chill, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said casually. "We think you're already a great princess."

"Uh-huh!" The others all said.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, girls."

"Now, Twilight you mustn't let yourself get all worked up," Rarity said. "Too much stress is bad for the complexion. Not to mention how it can affect one's concentration."

"And you know what's a great way to get rid of that mean old stress?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly. "A party with Princess Celestia!" Confetti seemed to suddenly burst out of nowhere.

Twilight giggled. "Oh, Pinkie. We don't even know if it _is _a party."

"Well, the letter did say a "surprise"," Applejack pointed out.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean it's a party," Twilight corrected.

"I'm sure it's not a bad surprise," Fluttershy said. Then as an afterthought she nervously added. "Right?"

"Of course it ain't," Applejack assured her. "Why, Ah bet it's gonna be the best darn surprise we've ever seen."

"It's gonna the greatest most amazing extra special superduperest surprise ever!" Pinkie added, bouncing all around the room. Even on the ceiling. The mares all shared a giggle at Pinkie's antics.

Soon the train reached Canterlot and the six departed. As they headed toward the castle, many a passerby would wave excitedly at seeing Twilight. Some even bowed. Twilight sighed. She was still getting used to how differently ponies treated her. Nopony in Ponyville treated her any differently and she was kinda grateful for that. But, since the ponies of Canterlot actually lived alongside Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Twilight did expect it from them. She would smile and wave back then. And her heart did warm whenever a little foal would start getting all exciting and point at her happily saying "Look, mommy! It's Princess Twilight!" Moments like those...did make being a princess a little more worthwhile. Soon the Mane Six had reached the castle. The guards bowed before Twilight and opened the doors for her and others. The six went inside, wondering what Celestia had in store for them. They noticed that the place seemed eerily quiet. No guards, no servants...

"Uh...where is everypony?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"Maybe they're all hiding for the surprise!" Pinkie suggested.

"Welcome, my little ponies."

The six turned to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Immediately the six bowed respectively.

"It's great to see you again, Princesses," Twilight said. She still saw Celestia as her mentor.

"And it is good to see you too, Twilight Sparkle. It is good to see all of you."

"Same here, Princess," Applejack said, taking her hat off politely. The others all gave out their own different ways of agreeing.

"What's the surprise? What is it? What is it?! Pinkie asked excitedly.

Celestia and Luna shared a knowing chuckle between them. "All in due time, Pinkie Pie." Luna said. "But first, I think Shining Armor and Cadance would like to see you all again."

"Cadance and Shining Armor are here?" Twilight asked excitedly. She always loved seeing her brother and sister-in law.

"Twily!"

Sure enough, Shining Armor and Cadance were dashing down the hall. Twilight immediately ran forward to meet with them. Cadance and Twilight reached each other.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Shining Armor just smiled happily and seeing his dear wife and beloved sister do their little greeting. Twilight went over and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you both again. How are things in the Crystal Empire?"

"Pretty good," Shining Armor said. "The crystal ponies have never been livelier."

"I'm glad we were able to find time to come and visit." Cadance added.

"So...you two what this surprise Princess Celestia wants to show us?" Rainbow Dash asked nosily."

Cadance and Shining Armor shared a knowing smile that irked Rainbow Dash. "We have a feeling that you six are gonna like this surprise."

"Is it a party?" Pinkie Pie asked, somehow pulling her party cannon out of nowhere and shooting confetti into the air.

"There is a party," Celestia said as she and her sister caught up with the others. "But that isn't the surprise."

"It's not?" The six all asked simultaneously.

"Um...then what is the surprise?" Fluttershy asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She added timidly.

The three alicorns and the stallion shared one big knowing smile that piqued Twilight's curiosity.

"Follow us," Celestia said as she started walking down the hall with Luna, Cadance, and Shining Armor right behind her. The Mane Six shared a confused look before following after them. Soon Celestia led them all to the courtyard of the castle. Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up at the food, decorations, even a turntable for music. Was it Twilight's imagination or did the couryard seem bigger for some reason?

"Woohoo!" She cried, dashing over to enjoy the festivities. But she suddenly found herself lifted into the air and gently placed right beside her friends again.

"Not yet, Pinkie," Cadance told her. It had been her who used her magic to prevent the physic defying earth pony from running ahead. "We still need to wait for the others."

"Others?" Twilight asked.

"The surprise," Shining Armor told her cryptically.

"Oooh! Surprise guests!" Pinkie cried happily.

"Who are they? Ambassadors?" Rarity asked. "Nobles? Suitors for Twilight?"

"Rarity!" Twilight felt herself redden at such an idea. And Cadance had to fight back a laugh at the scowl on Shining Armor's face. She knew she had to intervene before he went into "overprotective big brother mode".

"Nothing like that," She quickly said. "But I think you six will like who it is."

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow Dash whined. "I'm tired of all this secret stuff. Who is it?"

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Twilight felt her entire being freeze when she heard that sound. A sound that she had not heard in so long. A sound that...she thought she would never hear again. Footsteps. Very, very large footsteps. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head in the direction the sounds were coming from. Her heart thumping loudly in her ribcage as she gazed up at who those footsteps belonged to. His red and blue armored body seemed to shine in the sunlight as he gazed down at her through his blue optics. His mouthplate opened up to show his smiling face.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle."

"Optimus!" Twilight was unable to control herself as she shot forward and tacking his face plate. Optimus chuckled as she nuzzled against his metal cheek. "I missed you."

"And I have missed you, Twilight," Optimus said as he looked at the rest of the Mane Six, who were still gawking at him. "I have missed all of you."

This seemed to snap the rest of them out of their stupor. "Optimus!" Soon the Mane Six were all over him. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (with some effort on Fluttershy's part) carried Applejack and Rarity up to Optimus' face while Pinkie was, in her typical Pinkie manner, somehow reached it by herself.

"Boy howdy! Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes," Applejack beamed.

"Ah yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It's so cool to see you again!"

"We really missed you, Optimus." Fluttershy said, landing softly on his shoulder. Being around the Autobot leader always made her feel so safe.

"My stars, darling," Rarity said as she studied Optimus' frame. "Did you get yourself waxed? You look positively stunning!"

"When Princess Celestia said she had a surprise for us, I never even imagined it was going to be you!" Pinkie said happily. "How could I not realize this was going to be a crossover?!"

Optimus smiled indulgently at Pinkie's unusual antics.

"But wait," Twilight realized. "How...how did you even get here?" She looked over at Princess Celestia, who smiled back at her. "Princess?"

"It was a difficult spell that allows one to open bridges between worlds. But it requires much power and concentration."

"I must admit that I was surprised," Optimus said. "Of all the things I was expecting that day, I wasn't expecting a portal to Equestria to appear in our base."

"You mean we can visit the Autobots whenever we want?!" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly. All of the Mane Six looked at the princess eagerly.

Celestia chuckled. "I'll explain more later. Right now, I believe Optimus has something to say."

The Mane Six all quickly scrambled off Optimus and joined the others. Optimus focused on Twilight, who felt so small under his gaze. But he smiled and her worries started melting away.

"Twilight Sparkle," He said softly. "It seems much has changed since we Autobots left Equestria."

Twilight gave a little smile. He didn't seem overly surprised about her new wings. Princess Celestia must've told him about it in advance.

"When Princess Celestia told me what had happened, her voice was full of pride for you."

Twilight looked back over at Princess Celestia, who nodded her head. Twilight felt warm inside as she looked back to Optimus.

"From the first time we met, Twilight, I knew that you, and your friends, were capable of great things. And what I see now only proves how right I was. You have come a long way, overcame all obstacles before you, and have proven beyond even my own expectations." He shocked Twilight completely by getting down on one knee and bowing to her. "It is an honor, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight felt her eyes water up. "The honor is mine, Optimus."

"And now...I believe the others would like to congratulate you. Hound, it is time."

Twilight wondered what Optimus was talking about when suddenly Autobots seem to have instantly materialized in the court yard. There was Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Tracks, the Aerialbots, Perceptor, Blaster, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, the list went on and on!

"Well Ah'll be," Ironhide said with a chuckle at the stunned ponies. "Twilight really is a princess now."

"I think those new wings of hers are absolutely amazing," Tracks said. "And the dress really brings out the color in her eyes."

"Wha, where, when, HUH?" Twilight mumbled as she looked at the gathered Autobots.

Hound chuckled. "Just a little holographic trickery by yours truly." He smiled. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"This is the best surprise ever!" Pinkie cried joyfully as she ran over to two of her favorite Autobots, Blaster and Jazz.

Twilight didn't think this day could get any better. Now she saw why the couryard looked bigger. Princess Celestia must have increased its size to make room for all the Autobots.

"Hey, Twilight!" Powerglide commented. "Nice wingspan. You must be a regular flying ace with those babies."

He backed off a bit when he noticed the glare Shining Armor had fixed on him. Cadance put a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"I did have some trouble adjusting to them at first," Twilight admitted to Powerglide."I mean, I've flown in a hot air balloon and stuff but when you're actually flying...it can be pretty scary."

"Trust me," Silverbolt said softly. "I know how you feel."

"Twilight has gotten much better," Fluttershy said, having floated over to Beachcomber and Hound. "She's a great flyer." Ramhorm and Steeljaw went over to Fluttershy. The little pegasus adored any animal, even Cybetronian ones.

"Still needs a bit of training before she can keep up with me," Rainbow Dash said as she flew next to the Aerialbots. "But she's getting there."

Just then more loud footsteps could be heard. Twilight turned her head and gasped when she saw it was none other than Grimlock and his team. "The Dinobots actually came?"

Grimlock snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Come on, Grimlock," Swoop coaxed his leader.

Grimlock snorted. "I...missed you ponies too."

Twilight smiled. "Aww. We missed you too, Grimlock." She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. The Dinobot leader stiffened and quickly looked away, muttering under his breath. The rest of the Dinobots chuckled at their leader while Twilight just giggled and flew back to her friends.

"Didn't Ah say this was gonna be the best darn surprise we ever seen?" Applejack grinned, standing next to her old buddy Ironhide.

"You certainly did, Applejack," Rarity, who was hanging with Sunstreaker, Tracks, and Mirage, replied.

Twilight flew over to Princess Celestia. "Thank you so much, Princess Celestia."

Celestia smiled. "You're quite welcome, Twilight."

"But...why _did _you bring the Autobots here? I mean, I'm happy you did but..."

"I understand, my faithful student," Celestia said. "The reason I brought them here is the same reason I brought Shining Armor and Cadance here. For you."

"Me?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight Sparkle, I know that you are starting to feel pressured by your newfound role as a princess."

Twilight flinched nervously. "Oh. You do?"

Celestia nodded. "I know you have started to fear that you may not have what it takes to be a princess. That you cannot handle the responsibilities. That the duties will become too much to bear."

Twilight looked at her hooves nervously, afraid that she had upset Celestia in some way. Her friends moved next to her in hopes of giving her comfort.

"Your fears and doubts are perfectly understandable." Celestia said kindly. "Being a princess is not an easy task. Even for me and my sister."

This caused the Mane Six to gasp.

"It can be a tiring job. Stressful at times," Celestia admitted. "But we learn to endure the hardships and shoulder our burdens."

Twilight nodded. "I understand, princess."

"I don't think you do."

Twilight shot her head up, looking at the princess in shock. The other five were taken aback by the princess' statement.

"What I mean is, I don't think you understand completely." Celestia said in a much softer tone. "There will be times when you start to feel the bad outweighs the good. And you will wonder if it is truly worthwhile."

Twilight stared at her mentor.

"And that is why I gathered us all here. To let you know that even when you feel the hardships becoming too difficult, when you feel that your burdens are too much to bear, as long as your will is strong and you endure, you will always be able to find happiness."

Twilight did not say anything, allowing these words to sink in.

"It's true, Twilight," Cadance added in. "There were plenty of times I felt I couldn't handle being a princess." She smiled. "That all changed the day I met you and your brother. Being around you two gave me the strength I needed to face my duties and my fears."

Shining Armor put a comforting hoof on his wife's shoulder. Twilight gave her favorite foal-sitter and sister-in-law a gentle nuzzle. Then she became aware of Transformer footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Optimus standing before her.

"Twilight Sparkle. Though I am not a princess," Everyone else chuckled and giggled (or flat out guffawed in the Dinobots' case) but Optimus' tone was quite serious. "I know what it feels like to bear the burden of leadership."

Twilight listened intently. She knew Optimus was right. He, and the other Autobots for that matter, were older than anypony or anything in Equestria that she knew of. And Optimus had been leader of the Autobots for who knew how long.

"How can you stand it, Optimus?" She asked softly.

Optimus felt as if the weariness of leadership was starting to bear down on him. "It has not been easy, Twilight. The things I have seen, the things I have done. The friends I have lost. I will not deny that there are times when I too felt that the burden was too much to bear."

Twilight stared.

"I am not a perfect being, Twilight. None of us are. We all make mistakes and will feel at times that we cannot keep going. But as Celestia has said; as long as you endure through the hard times...you will find happiness. Cherish those moments, Twilight, for they will give you the strength you need when you are in doubt."

Twilight listened intently, hanging onto every word Optimus was saying.

"There will be times when you must face challenges on your own, but know that deep down, you are never truly alone. Even if your friends cannot be with your physically...they will be with you" He raised a hand and pointed at Twilight's heart. "In here."

"Uh-huh!" Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all said in unison.

Now Twilight was sure she was crying now. She brought a hoof up to wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Optimus. Thank you, everypony."

Optimus smiled. "And now, I believe it is time for celebrating. Autobots! Let the party begin!"

"Woohoo!" Pinkie cried. "Hit it, Blaster!"

"You go it, Pinkie Pie!" Blaster said. "And I know just the song. Twilight Sparkle, just for you, here's a special little number from my man, Stan Bush!"

Blaster transformed into his radio mode and hooked up to the sound system in the courtyard. Soon, music began to play.

"Twilight Sparkle," Optimus said, giving her another polite bow. "May I have this dance?"

Not even being presented with a brand new book could've lit up Twilight's face as Optimus' question did. Happily she flew up to him. He extended his hand and she placed her hooves on his index finger. With that, the two began to dance. Well, it was more like Optimus dancing and Twilight hovering while holding onto his finger. But that was okay with Twilight. She had come to terms that she wasn't quite a graceful dancer on the ground. She didn't even want to think of what her dancing was like while flying. So at the moment, she was perfectly content with it being like this.

Mirage and Rarity exchanged a glance. Mirage bowed the same time Rarity did a little curtsy. They moved over a more spacial part of the courtyard and started dancing as well.

"Wanna bust a move, Jazz?" Pinkie Pie asked Jazz eagerly.

Jazz smiled. "Sure thing, Pinkie."

Soon everyone (and everypony) was getting into the spirit of things. Ironhide allowed Applejack to dance on his shoulders while he just shifted his body here and there. The poor mech was a fighter, not a dancer. Rainbow Dash was soaring around Jetfire, Swoop, and the Aerialbots. Cadance and Shining Armor were dancing together while Celestia and Luna stood off the side, large smiles on their faces. Hound created a holographic image of a green stallion to dance with Fluttershy. He didn't want to scare Fluttershy with his large frame while Ramhorm and Steeljaw danced nearby. The rest of the Autobots danced among themselves, enjoying the music playing. Grimlock tried to look like he didn't care but if one looked close enough, they could see his head slightly bobbing to the music.

"Doesn't it bother you that Twilight is dancing with somepony? Or rather some bot?" Cadance asked her husband playfully.

"Hey, she's dancing with _Optimus Prime_," Shining Armor pointed out. "If anypony or any bot deserves to dance with Twilight, he does."

Cadance giggled. Oh she could just imagine the day when stallions would try to court Twilight. Not if Big Brother Shining Armor had anything to say about it.

Soon the lyrics to the music began to play:

_You've waited your whole life  
Giving all you have inside  
But this one chance to realize your dream_

Twilight gasped as she heard the lyrics. They reminded her of when she was just a little filly. And how much she wanted to prove herself to Princess Celestia.

_Believing in yourself  
'Cause you see there's no one else  
No, you can't stop this feeling  
That it's your destiny_

Twilight thought of all the things that followed since that fateful exam. Becoming Celestia's personal student. Raising Spike as her assistant. Being sent to Ponyville and when it came to stop Nightmare Moon, Twilight learned how wonderful friendship really was.

_Giving it your all_  
_Whether you stand or fall_  
_Is there in your heart, oh_

Twilight looked into Optimus' blue optics. Unable to help herself, she flew to his face, hugging him as best she could. Optimus placed his own hand gently on her.

_Gotta hold on, just be strong_  
_If you want to reach for something higher_  
_Something worth fighting for, yeah_  
_There's a moment in your life_  
_When your star begins to shine_  
_This will be your time_

Celestia felt her eyes water happily at seeing the Autobots and ponies dancing together. And once she again she found herself so proud of her student and how far she had come.

_When they tried to pull you down_  
_Victory's the only sound_  
_You hear it in the strength you found within_

Images of Discord, Chrysalis, King Sombra, Megatron all flashed in her mind. Twilight remembered all the pain and misery they had brought to the innocent lives of Equestria.

_When it seems you just can't give any more_  
_Remember what you came here for_  
_Way down in your soul_  
_You know you're gonna find the will to win_

That was true. Despite all they had gone through, despite the moments when Twilight felt like giving up, she and her friends had managed to overcome all that came their way, showing how powerful the magic of friendship really was.

_Run like the eagle flies_  
_Feeding the fire in your eyes_  
_Let it begin, yeah_

Hearing this, Rainbow Dash, Powerglide, Jetfire, Swoop, and the Aerialbots shot off into the sky, dazzling every bot and everypony with their flying skills.

_Gotta hold on, just be strong_  
_If you want to reach for something higher_  
_Something worth fighting for, yeah_  
_There's a moment in your life_  
_When your star begins to shine_  
_This will be your time_

As the song went into a guitar solo, Twilight remembered all the fun times she had with her friends. Partying at Sugarcube Corner, traveling to the Crystal Empire, celebrating Nightmare Moon and Hearth's Warming Eve. Sure there was plenty of sad moments too but with the help her friends, Twilight was always able to make it through. And always learn an important lesson in friendship with each experience.

_In your search for truth you'll find_  
_The questions, they go on and on and_  
_You'll never lose your way_  
_When you know who you are_  
_And when the final hour has come_  
_You're on the rise, you've just begun_  
_You're always giving it your best_  
_Never dreamed you'd go this far_

Unable to control the emotions within her, Twilight felt the magic rise with her joy. Her horn began glowing with power before she fired a dazzling beam of light into the sky, bright enough for all to see. Everyone thought something was wrong with Twilight but once they saw the smile on her face, they all could see that she was showing how happy she was.

_Gotta hold on, just be strong_  
_If you want to reach for something higher_  
_Something worth fighting for, yeah_  
_There's a moment in your life_  
_When your star begins to shine_  
_This will be your time_  
_This will be your time_  
_This will be your time_

As the music died down, all participants started enjoying the rest of the party. Pinkie Pie was helping herself to the snacks while everypony and every bot spent most of their time just chatting around. Perceptor and Twilight got into talks about new scientific and magical discoveries while Tracks and Rarity conversed about each worlds' latest fashion. Rainbow Dash was telling the Aerialbots about her time at Wonderbolt Academy. Applejack was telling Ironhide about the Apple Family reunion. Fluttershy was talking about to Hound and Beachcomber while Steeljaw nuzzled against her, purring softly. Shining Armor was talking military strategies with Prowl, though he found the Autobot second in command to be a little...well to be a little lacking in the social department. Cadance herself was talking to the ever friendly Bumblebee and Trailbreaker.

Optimus stood off to the side, watching his troops interact with their pony friends.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Optimus."

The Autobot leader turned his head to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking towards him. He gave them a small bow.

"I am glad we were able to come as well. Thank you for contacting me."

Celestia shook her head. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Your words to Twilight were very wise and much appreciated, Optimus Prime," Luna said. "You are truly a noble leader."

Optimus chuckled. "Thank you, Princess Luna." He looked back at Twilight, who seemed really into whatever conversation she and Perceptor were having. "I believe Twilight will make a wonderful princess."

Celestia watched Twilight as well. "I believe so too."

Luna simply nodded, knowing she didn't need to use any words.

Once the festivities started dying down, it was time for the Autobots to return home.

"But-but you just got here!" A sad Pinkie Pie said, her mane deflating in sadness.

"As wonderful as this reunion has been, Pinkie Pie," Optimus told her comfortingly. "We cannot risk the Decepticons taking advantage of our absence. We must return to Earth."

"Oookay," Pinkie Pie quielty, whined. The Autobots could hear a few sniffles. Jazz went over to her.

"Hey there, little party pony. It ain't really goodbye."

"Really?" Pinkie asked hopefully. "We'll see each other again?"

"I don't see why not," Celestia said, trotting towards them with a smile. The ponies all looked at her.

"What?" Twilight asked, hoping she hadn't heard wrong.

"While it would not always be wise to bring the Autobots here since they need to keep an eye on the Decepticons," Celestia replied. "I don't see why my little ponies can't come to visit now and then."

"Really?!" Rainbow Dash loop de looped happily. "You mean it?"

"We'll have to make sure you don't drop in when the Autobots are doing something important but I think we can manage." She looked at the Autobot leader. "Right, Optimus?"

Optimus smiled. "All of you are always welcomed among us."

"Yeah!" The ponies all cried happily.

"But, how?" Twilight asked.

"I shall teach you the portal spell that has the power to transcend worlds. It is a complicated and powerful spell...but I believe that you of all ponies can accomplish it, Twilight."

Twilight smiled eagerly.

"And now, this where we must say goodbye...for now." Celestia said.

"Goodbye, Rarity!" Tracks said. "It was wonderful to see you again."

"Same here, Tracks!" Rarity called. "Took good care of that finish!"

"Take care, Fluttershy!" Hound waved.

"Take care!" Fluttershy called back, her eyes watering a little.

"Stay smooth, Jazz!" Pinkie said.

"And you keep partying, Pinkie!"

"Ya'll come back now, ya hear!" Applejack told Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned. "Will do, Applejack!"

"Keep showing your awesomeness, Rainbow Dash!" Air Raid said to Rainbow Dash.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash saluted.

"Farewell, Shining Armor," Prowl said. "It was quite nice meeting a fellow military man...err stallion like yourself."

"You take care of yourself, Prowl!" Shining Armor replied.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Cadance said to the Autobots.

"It was nice meeting you, Princess Cadance," Trailbreaker said.

Twilight gazed up at Optimus, who was looking down at her.

"Goodbye, Optimus." She said softly.

"Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle," Optimus said. He and the young alicorn exchanged one final hug goodbye. "I look forward to when I see you all again."

Twilight smiled. "Same here, Optimus." She flew next to Princess Celestia.

"We are ready," Optimus told the alicorn princess.

Celestia nodded and her horn started to glow with power. Luna and Cadance stood next to her and their own horns glowed as well. Soon, a large swirling portal formed. The Autobots looked at each other and nodded. One by one they started to leave, each one saying goodbye as they went through. Even the Dinobots said some farewells to the ponies as they passed through the portal. Soon, only Optimus was left. As he approached the portal, he turned to face the ponies one last time.

"Till all are one." He said.

"Till all are one!" The ponies shouted in unison.

Smiling one last time, Optimus stepped through the portal. Once he was gone, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance released their magic and the portal closed. Twilight went over to Celestia.

"Thank you again, princess," She said.

Celestia smiled as she nuzzled her student. "The pleasure is all mine, Twilight. I hope this was able to help you."

Twilight smiled back. "Yes. I understand that the road ahead is going to be hard and there will be times when I'll be tempted to give up. But as long as I stay strong and remember all the wonderful times I've had, especially with my friends, there's nothing that can stand in my way."

Celestia nodded. "Well done, my faithful student."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared between them. "Group hug!"

Laughing amongst themselves, the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and even Shining Armor had a big group hug together.

"Well, we better get going back to the Crystal Empire," Shining Armor said. He hugged Twilight again. "Take care, sis."

Take care, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight said.

"Bye, Twilight," Cadance gave her one last hug.

"Bye, Cadance."

"Bye, everypony!" The couple said as they headed out.

"Bye!" The Mane Six all said to them.

Luna smiled. "A fair turnout, my sister. I am glad that we, along with Optimus, were able to raise Twilight's spirits."

"As am I, little sister." Celestia said.

Luna then gave a mischievous smile. "So...when shall you teach Twilight the portal spell?"

Celestia looked over at Twilight, who was happily talking among her friends. "Soon. Something tells me she'd try it the moment she learned it."

The two sisters shared a laugh. But Celestia did intend to teach Twilight the spell that would allow her to visit the Autobots. After all the Autobots had done for Equestria and all that Twilight herself had done, her faithful student had more than earned it.

"Well, Princess," Twilight said. "It's time for us to go home."

Celestia nodded. "Goodbye, my little ponies."

"Goodbye little ones," Luna said.

"Goodbye, Princesses."

Soon the six were on the train back to Ponyville. They had so much excitment that they were all feeling tuckered out on the ride home. As Twilight looked out the window, she saw the clouds taking the form of what appeared to be Optimus smiling down at her. She smiled back at the clouds.

"Thank you, Optimus." Her eyes slowly closed as sleep began to overtake her. "Thank you."

_Gotta hold on, just be strong_  
_If you want to reach for something higher_  
_Something worth fighting for, yeah_  
_There's a moment in your life_  
_When your star begins to shine_  
_This will be your time_  
_This will be your time_  
_This will be your time_

**The End**

**Well, everyone. That concludes our little story. I hope you all enjoyed it as it was my first ever MLP/TF crossover. I have a plan to make another in the future. It will be completely unrelated to this story but still has the concept of Princess Twilight. In this version, the Dinobots crash landed in Equestria and are scattered all over the place. After learning of their existence, Princess Twilight must undergo a "Dinobot Hunt" to round them up. Only problem is, can Twilight handle some of the rowdiest Autobots around? We'll have to wait and see. Take care, everyone!**


End file.
